Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sasuke-kun !
by Linevy Hime-chan
Summary: Bagaimana jika Sasuke berencana menjadikan Hinata kekasihnya saat di hari ulang tahunnya kali ini, namun 2 hari sebelumnya dia malah diberikan misi oleh Hokage terbaru ini. Lalu kenapa saat dia pulang tidak ada siapapun disana ? Ada suatu kabar yang membuat Sasuke harus menahan air matanya itu, kabar apa itu ?


**Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sasuke-kun !**

.

Disclaimer (c) **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair : **Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

Rated **T**

Warning : **OOC, Canon Setting a.k.a Fanon, Typo(s), EYD, dan segala macam kesalahan lainnya.**

.

 **Summary :**

Bagaimana jika Sasuke berencana menjadikan Hinata kekasihnya saat di hari ulang tahunnya kali ini, namun 2 hari sebelumnya dia malah diberikan misi oleh Hokage terbaru ini. Dan tepat saat hari ulang tahunnya dia telah menyelesaikan misi yang telah diberikan. Berhasilkah Sasuke menjadikan Hinata sebagai kekasihnya ? Kenapa saat dia pulang tidak ada siapapun disana ? Ada suatu kabar yang membuat Sasuke harus menahan air matanya itu, kabar apa itu ? Berhasilkah Sasuke menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar ?

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

Happy Reading n.n

.

Setelah perang ninja berakhir, Sasuke kembali bertarung dengan Naruto, dan hasilnya adalah Naruto lebih unggul dari Sasuke walau hanya unggul sedikit. Dan, karena itu juga Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang kembali ke Konoha. Alasannya bukan karena Naruto saja, tapi ada alasan lainnya yang membuatnya harus kembali ke Konoha. Saat perang berlangsung, dirinya tidak sengaja telah memperhatikan segala gerak-gerik gadis itu. Gadis berparas cantik dan bersurai indigo. Entah kenapa, saat melihat gadis itu hatinya terasa nyaman. Padahal dirinya sendiri tidak mengenal dengan baik siapa gadis itu, bahkan namanya saja dia tidak tahu. Namun sepertinya Kami-sama sedang berpihak dengannya. Saat itu, dia akhirnya mengetahui nama gadis itu dari teman seangkatannya yakni Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hinata-chan ! Ayo kita berusaha !" teriak Kiba disahut gonggongan dari Akamaru.

"Ha'i." ujar gadis itu pelan.

'Namanya Hinata, nama yang indah. Dilihat dari mata sepertinya dia dari klan Hyuuga, jadi namanya pasti Hyuuga Hinata.' begitulah kurang lebih pemikiran Sasuke tentang gadis itu.

Dari saat itu Sasuke mulai mengukir nama Hinata di hatinya, entah mengapa biasanya dia itu tidak segampang ini memikirkan perempuan. Entah apa yang ada pada diri Hinata itu, wajah cantik hampir kunoichi seangkatannya juga berparas cantik, lekuk tubuh yang indah Ino bisa menjadi saingannya. Apa mungkin dari ehem-ehem.. ukuran dada ehem. Ya sepertinya yang ini mulai masuk akal, diantara kunoichi-kunoichi yang ada ukuran Hinatalah yang paling besar-setelah Tsunade sang Hokage tentunya. Tapi Sasuke tidak bermasalah jika milik Hinata itu kecil, jadi apa yang dilihat Sasuke ? Ketika Sasuke melihat Hinata, dia merasa seperti melihat kembaran ibunya sendiri, wajah cantiknya, dan kalau perkiraan Sasuke tidak salah pasti Hinata memiliki sifat yang lembut, pintar memasak, dan pastinya bisa menjadi nyonya Uchiha kelak. Lho ? Kenapa Sasuke berpikiran sejauh itu ya ? Mungkin Sasuke mulai merasakan daya tarik seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Yosh, sekarang ini sedang perang, ayo tunjukkan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya pada gadis itu, ganbatte Sasuke !

.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata, dua nama yang sangat bertolak belakang. Sasuke seorang yang memiliki ambisi membunuh yang sangat besar sedangkan Hinata seorang yang lembut dan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar tidak membunuh musuhnya. Walaupun begitu tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau mereka berdua juga mempunyai banyak kesamaan. Sebagai contoh, mereka sama-sama pernah dianggap lemah, sama-sama dibandingkan dengan saudara kandung sendiri, lalu ada juga kesamaan lainnya seperti sama-sama kesepian. Mereka juga sama-sama berusaha untuk menjadi kuat walau mereka berusaha kuat dengan cara yang berbeda. Namun siapa sangka, Sasuke saat ini sedang menginginkan Hinata untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Sasuke terus berusaha mendekati Hinata setelah kembali ke Konoha. Saat Naruto mengundang semua teman-temannya untuk merayakan kepulangan Sasuke, Sasuke dengan sengaja menyerobot untuk dapat duduk di sebelah Hinata. Berhasil tempat duduknya dia dapatkan, Kiba segera berceloteh panjang sebal akan tingkah Sasuke ini. Namun, dasar Uchiha dia mengabaikan semua ocehan temannya ini dan malah mencuri-curi lihat sang sulung Hyuuga yang kini tengah bercengkrama dengan Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten. Merasa sedang diperhatikan seseorang, Hinata segera saja menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan tertangkaplah Sasuke sedang menatap dirinya tanpa kedip.

"U-uchiha-san ?" ujar Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn ? Ah, konnichiwa Hinata." ujar Sasuke sembari tersenyum sangat tipis. Mendengar sapaan juga namanya disebut oleh Sasuke sontak Hinata membulatkan mata juga membuka mulutnya sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya saat ini.

"Hinata ? Daijobu ?" ujar Sasuke sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Hinata. Masih kaget karena sebelumnya, ditambah Sasuke menanyakan keadaan Hinata. Sontak saja wajah Hinata memerah sempurna dan akhirnya pingsan dipelukan Sasuke. Ada yang aneh kenapa Hinata bisa pingsan di pelukan Sasuke ? Kebetulan saat mengobrol singkat Hinata berbicara dengan tubuh yang menghadap Sasuke, karena tidak kuasa menahan semua kejutan yang ada akhirnya tubuh Hinata ambruk ke depan – ke tempat Sasuke berada sekarang.

"Hinata-chan !" pekik Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten kencang.

"Hinata ?!" teriak yang lainnya juga.

"Aku akan membawanya ke mansion Hyuuga." kata Kiba sambil menghampiri kursi Hinata.

"Aku saja." kata Sasuke datar sambil menggendong Hinata dengan gaya bridal style.

"Tapi-.." ucapan Kiba terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke yang sedang mendeathglare Kiba.

"Tapi Sasuke, ini acaramu kau tidak bisa pergi begitu sa-.. OI SASUKE-TEME !" teriak Naruto kesal karena Sasuke sudah pergi.

"Dia.. Sasuke-kun kan ?" tanya Ino kaget ketika Sasuke lebih memilih mengantar seorang gadis daripada makan-makan dengan semua temannya.

"Tentu saja pig, memangnya siapa lagi ?" ujar Sakura sambil mengernyit aneh dengan pertanyaan yang di berikan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku hanya merasa aneh saja, ya sudahlah. Itu tidak penting, ayo sekarang kita makan." kata Ino sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

'Memang aneh, setahuku Sasuke tidak peduli dengan semua gadis yang ada disekitarnya. Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke menyukai Hinata ? Akan kucari tahu.' pikir Shikamaru cerdas. Shikamaru sangat hebat, melihat begitu saja dia sudah bisa menyimpulkan kalau Sasuke menyukai Hinata, tebakan yang sangat jitu.

"Aku tahu kau akan mencari tahu soal Sasuke, aku ikut." ujar Sai sambil tersenyum palsu. Sai pun tampaknya sama cerdasnya dengan Shikamaru, dengan melihat mimik wajah Shikamaru saja dia sudah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan temannya itu. Memang pantas menjadi anbu waktu itu.

"Ikut apa Sai ? Aku juga mau ikut." sahut Naruto kencang yang lantas membuat semua yang mendengarnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sai.

"Tentang Sasuke, aku hanya penasaran sepertinya ada yang sedang disembunyikan." kata Sai yang membuat semuanya mengernyit bingung.

"Apa ?" tanya Naruto semakin bersemangat.

"Menurutku Sasuke sepertnya sedang menyukai Hinata-san." jawab Sai yang membuat Kiba tersentak kaget.

"Aku akan ikut mencari tahu-ttebayo ! Kalian semua juga bantu ya." kata Naruto dengan semangat berapi-api seperti Lee dan Guy-sensei.

"Ha'i !" ujar semuanya bersemangat.

"Hn, mendokusai." ujar Shikamaru sambil memandang malas ke arah semuanya.

.

.

Setelah penyelidikkan beberapa hari, akhirnya semua berhasil membuat suatu kesimpulan yakni Uchiha Sasuke pasti menyukai Hyuuga Hinata. Dapat kesimpulan darimana ? Tentu saja dari semua gerak-gerik yang Sasuke tujukan untuk Hinata. Seperti waktu itu Sasuke melihat Hinata di taman, ia tersenyum tipis dan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kursi taman yang sedang diduduki Hinata. Awalnya keadaannya terlihat canggung, namun lama-kelamaan Sasuke berhasil mencairkan suasana yang ada. Lihat saja kini Hinata tertawa dan bahkan sudah memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan Sasuke-kun. Merasa hari semakin panas juga membuat Sasuke segera mengajak Hinata untuk membeli es krim. Lalu sorenya, Sasuke membelikan Hinata bunga mawar, tanda cinta dan kasih sayang. Semakin kuat dugaan mereka kalau Sasuke mencintai Hinata.

Semakin hari Sasuke dan Hinata semakin dekat, dan kedekatan mereka pun mereka tampilkan di depan umum, Sasuke yang tersenyum dan Hinata yang tertawa. Sepertinya Sasuke berhasil mengukirkan namanya di hati Hinata, dan itu dapat dibuktikan. Contohnya, Hinata sudah tidak lagi blushing ketika berada di dekat Naruto, lalu Hinata sudah tidak merasakan sakit hati ketika melihat kedekatan Naruto dan Sakura.

.

Hari itu Ino dan Sakura sedang berkunjung ke rumah Hinata, tentu mereka ingin memastikan sesuatu..

"Hinata-chan apa kau menyukai Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Sakura disertai senyum misterius dari Ino.

"I-itu..."

"Pasti iya, bukan ?" sahut Ino yang dijawab dengan wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah seperti tomat.

.

.

 **Dua hari sebelum ulang tahun Sasuke...**

TOK TOK TOK

"Ada apa memanggilku ?" tanya Sasuke malas karena tidak bisa latihan pagi dengan Hinata seperti biasanya.

"Kau harus mengirim gulungan ini ke desa Suna hari ini." kata Kakashi sambil menyerahkan sebuah gulungan untuk Sasuke.

"Hn." ujar Sasuke sedikit tidak rela jika pergi dari desa ini walau hanya sebentar.

"Semoga berhasil." kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya.

BRAKK

"Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang ?" tanya Kakashi entah pada siapa.

"Sisanya kami yang urus Kakashi-sama, aku yakin Sasuke akan sangat terkejut dihari ulang tahunnya nanti." jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Baiklah, bersenang-senanglah, hahaha." ujar Kakashi sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ha'i."

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat hari ulang tahun Sasuke, dan hari ini juga Sasuke akan segera menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata. Setelah melihat pintu gerbang desa Konoha, Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya sangat cepat.

TAP

'Aneh, tidak biasa-biasanya gerbang Konoha tidak ada yang menjaga.' pikir Sasuke aneh.

Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya pelan, dan selama perjalanan dia mulai merasakan sesuatu ada yang tidak beres. Ada yang aneh dengan desa, pikir Sasuke karena selama perjalanannya ke arah gedung Hokage dia sama sekali tidak melihat penduduk dimanapun.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? Lebih baik aku segera ke gedung Hokage.' pikir Sasuke sambil berlari ke arah gedung Hokage.

"Sasuke-san ? Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" terlihat Shizune yang sedang berpakaian berwarna hitam layaknya sedang berduka.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ?" tanya Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Shizune.

"Kau tidak tahu ? Hinata-san, dia sudah tiada." ujar Shizune sambil menitikkan air matanya.

"A-apa ? Tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Hinata-san, dia hiks.. hiks.. dia terserang sekumpulan nuke nin ketika sedang bertugas mencari tumbuhan obat." jawab Shizune sambil mengusap air matanya.

"T-tidak mungkin ! Di mana Hinata sekarang ?" Shizune terkejut karena Sasuke berteriak kencang padanya.

"D-dia akan segera dimakamkan, di ko-kompleks pemakaman para ninja." ujar Shizune gugup karena pandangan Sasuke yang semakin tajam. Dan, Sasuke segera berlari secepat mungkin untuk memastikan kejadian yang Shizune katakan tadi.

.

Pemakaman khusus ninja...

"Hinata !" teriak Sasuke kencang di depan gerbang pemakaman itu membuat beberapa orang yang mendengarnya sontak mencari dimana suara itu berasal.

"S-sasuke-kun, hiks..." panggil Ino sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Dimana Hinata sekarang ?!" teriak Sasuke lagi.

"Disana." kata seorang bunke Hyuuga sambil menunjuk ke sebuah peti yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Hinata, tidak mungkin." kata Sasuke serak sambil berjalan lemah ke arah peti yang dimaksud. Dan sampailah Sasuke di depan peti seorang gadis cantik yang sudah menawan hatinya selama perang berlangsung hingga sekarang.

"Hinata.." ujar Sasuke yang semakin serak.

"Ini bukan kau, aku yakin semua yang ada disini hanya bercanda saja. Ini bukan kau Hinata, pasti." dengan segera Sasuke segera mengaktifkan Sharingannya, memastikan ini Hinatanya atau bukan. Hasilnya sungguh membuat semua pertahanan Sasuke runtuh seketika.

"HINATA !" teriak Sasuke pilu ketika hasil yang ia dapatkan ternyata ini memang benar-benar Hinata.

"Tabahkan dirimu Uchiha-san." kata Hiashi sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan.

"Hiks, hiks... Hinata-chan..." gumam Sakura sambil menangis terisak.

"Tidak mungkin, hiks... Hinata, kenapa kau meninggalkanku secepat ini ? Hiks.. H-hinata kumohon bangunlah." ujar Sasuke pilu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata.

"Sasuke, kau harus merelakannya." kata Naruto sambil menangis dalam diam.

"TIDAK ! HINATA TIDAK MATI ! HINATA MASIH HIDUP ! Hinata, jangan tinggalkan aku hiks... hiks... Hinata.." terdengar isak tangis Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke segera memeluk tubuh Hinata sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang mampu menyayat hati semua yang mendengar dan menyaksikannya.

"Hinata, kumohon bangunlah. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Hinata, bangunlah hiks... Kami-sama, kumohon jangan ambil Hinata, aku baru saja hiks.. merasakan kasih sayang dari Hinata dan sekarang kau dengan teganya mengambil Hinata dari sisiku ? Kami-sama, kumohon kembalikan Hinata sekarang, aku membutuhkannya, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku membutuhkannya hikss... Hinata, bangunlah kumohon." ujar Sasuke sambil terisak terus menerus.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke-kun. Aku juga mencintaimu." ujar Hinata sambil membalas memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Hinata ?!" tanya Sasuke sedikit tidak percaya.

"Iya, aku Hinata. Maaf membuatmu menangis." kata Hinata sambil menghapus air mata yang ada di wajah Sasuke.

"Hinata, ini hiks... Hinata, aku mencintaimu jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata sangat erat.

"Sasuke, kau masuk jebakanku." kata Shikamaru tenang, namun jika diperhartikan lagi terdapat bekas air mata yang ada di pipinya tanda Shikamaru juga terharu dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Maksudmu Shikamaru ?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kau berulang tahun hari ini dan kami dengan sengaja membuat jebakan ini untukmu." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar tidak lupa dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dimatanya.

"Kalian semua, mengerjaiku ?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tentu saja, hehehe. Maaf membuatmu sampai seperti itu ya." kata Shikamaru lagi.

"Kalian, benar-benar hebat." kata Sasuke yang dibalas cengiran dari semua temannya itu.

"Tapi bagaimana kalian bisa membuat chakra Hinata menjadi hilang tadi ?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Aneh, jika mereka benar-benar bisa mengelabui mata Sharingan milik Sasuke.

"Shikamaru memintaku untuk membuat ramuan yang bisa menghilangkan chakra selama beberapa menit." ujar Tsunade sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Ramuan agar Hinata terlihat benar-benar seperti tadi ? Kau mempersiapkannya dengan baik Shikamaru." ujar Sasuke sambil memuji jebakan yang dibuat serapi mungkin oleh Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja." kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum bangga juga.

"Sudah berapa lama ini dipersiapkan ?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Sejak seminggu yang lalu, aku sudah memberitahukan ide ini pada semua teman, Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sama, dan juga Hiashi-sama."

"Benar-benar persiapan yang sempurna." gumam Sasuke sambil menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke !" ujar semua yang ada disana.

.

.

 **Seminggu sebelum ulang tahun Sasuke, semua teman-teman beserta Hinata berkumpul di rumah Shikamaru.**

"Aku punya ide." ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Ide apa ?" tanya yang lain.

"Begini, bla.. bla.. bla..."

"Apa kalian setuju ?" tanya Shikamaru setelah selesai membeberkan idenya itu.

"Setuju !" ujar semuanya bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

 **Hari ulang tahun Sasuke, sebelum kepulangan Sasuke...**

"Persiapannya sudah selesai semua ?" tanya Shikamaru yang disahut jawaban iya dari semua penduduk Konoha.

"T-tou-sama, apa benar aku boleh mengikuti ide mereka ini ?" tanya Hinata yang kini telah memakai yukata berwarna putih.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin memberikan hadiah yang tidak biasa ? Lakukan saja, tou-sama akan mengikuti permainan kalian ini." Jawab Hiashi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ha'i, arigatou tou-sama." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut pada Hiashi.

"Sasuke sudah kembali !" teriak Genma dan Aoba bersamaan.

"Hinata, minumlah ramuan ini dahuhu." ujar Tsunade sambil memberikan sebuah botol kecil berwarna transparan.

"Ayo kita mulai, semuanya berusaha semaksimal mungkin !" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Ha'i !"

.

 **End**

Nah, kalau cerita kali ini aku dapat idenya waktu lagi minum susu tawar XD #GaAdaYangNanya

Cerita ini juga aku tulisnya 10 hari sebelum ultah Sasuke lho~...

Dan buat cerita kali ini aku buatnya dalam waktu 3 jam, dari jam 8 malam sampai jam 10 malam :3

Makasih ya yang udah mau baca fict ini. n_n

Minta Reviewnya minna-san :3

 **Otanjoubi omedetou Sasuke !**

Salam hangat,

Linevy Hime-chan a.k.a Line-chan XD


End file.
